<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Sash by StormieLikeWeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396878">Red Sash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather'>StormieLikeWeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Better Than Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Sesshomaru tied up, Sesskag - Freeform, it has a plot, massage therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru is stressed, and Kagome knows just how to get him to relax. If only he would cooperate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Collection of SessKag Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Sash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/gifts">Drosselmeyer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A long in the works gift for my good friend Drosselmeyer. Happy Christmas, this is for the Submissive Sesshomaru challenge from back in March (I think).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Red Sash</strong> </span>
</p><p>*^~^*</p><p> </p><p>"Kagome." Exhaustion and worry laced Sesshomaru’s voice. “What held such importance, that you are just returning in the dead of night?”</p><p> </p><p>She stilled, and quickly tucked a folded piece of parchment between the layers of kimono above her heart. She had found it in the library while visiting his mother weeks ago and it'd occupied her mind ever since. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly she turned, looking up at her over worked, over controlling, and extremely frustrated Mate. </p><p> </p><p>She winced. </p><p> </p><p>He looked far worse off than he had that morning. </p><p> </p><p>More bad news. </p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” He ran his long fingers through his hair, letting go of a deep exhale. “...It is inevitable that something will occur to light the fire.”</p><p> </p><p>They’d been on the edge of war for a while now. Months and months. It seemed an endless worry. All the work being put into diplomacy kept them apart. </p><p> </p><p>If it saved lives though... if war could be prevented, she understood, but the cost felt high. </p><p> </p><p>Their relationship suffered. Their son missed his father, and she felt emotionally abandoned. Sesshomaru suffered too, though he’d never admit it. </p><p> </p><p>Watching him tirelessly work. Refusing any sort of support as he tried to keep the world from falling apart where a sword would do no good. </p><p> </p><p>It’d been days since he had left the study. Jaken kept patchouli burning at all times just above the entryway of the room. It had sunk into his clothes. There had been moments in the past where the scent reminded her of their trysts during their courtship, but now the heaviness of it made her stomach ache. </p><p> </p><p>Dulled amber stared her down, “Where were you this late? You know it’s not safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“No where, just a walk.” She had to get out. To think. </p><p> </p><p>“Much too long of one.”</p><p> </p><p>Her quest for fresh air lasted longer than she had intended, but she wasn’t about to apologize for it.</p><p> </p><p>Nishi stirred in the wrap and Sesshomaru’s gaze moved to the view of soft silver curls before he quickly looked away. As if giving Nishi any attention would somehow doom them all.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you come to our rooms? Nishi will be awake in a little while to eat again, we can play with him together. You’ve only seen him twice this-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight.” He reached out again, this time to barely stroke her cheek before disappearing like a ghost into the depths of the dark hallway.</p><p> </p><p>*^~^*</p><p> </p><p>“Ho, ho, so you’re back again?” Totosai chuckled as he plucked the squirming baby from Kagome’s arms and dropped him on Momo’s back. The cow demon mooed lightly but continued to eat grass. Nishi’s hands grasped her horns. "Moooo mooo, go!" He jabbered as his mother came to a decision. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling a piece of parchment from the folds of her kimono, she held it out for the blacksmith, “Can you make this?”</p><p> </p><p>His brows rose. “Well I...eh, sure. Who is this for again?”</p><p> </p><p>“My Mate.” </p><p> </p><p>Totosai visibly bristled. His hair on end, “Well I eh, no can do, you see he’s pretty blood thirsty, that mate of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome pressed her lips together, “Who was it that introduced you to Jinenji when you needed that rare herb?”</p><p> </p><p>Totosai deflated, “You did.”</p><p> </p><p>“And whose mom are you now married to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jinenji’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. You owe me.” She waved the paper in front of his face. “Now tell me what you need so you can make this.”</p><p> </p><p>*^~^*</p><p> </p><p>That night, she tucked Nishi into bed and got to work. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s asleep,” she whispered to the elderly nursemaid as she left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s weapon collection was just down the stairs, and she needed something sharp. She clutched a tiny glass vial against her palm.</p><p> </p><p>As she took a dagger from the display and bled her finger, she clenched her teeth. Not from pain, but sheer determination. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t about to sit idly by while her Mate wasted away in his study.</p><p> </p><p>What use would he be on the battlefield if he couldn’t remember what made the fighting worth it? Instead of just fighting for the sake of fighting. </p><p> </p><p>For whatever reason he’d pushed everyone away. Thinking all emotion for her or their son would distract from his ability to protect them. </p><p> </p><p>Her jaw set as the last drop of blood dripped into the vial. The recipe had few necessary ingredients. “One down, one to go.” She tucked it into a pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>She turned to look into the red tinged eyes of her Mate. </p><p> </p><p>Bristling. Demanding an explanation. He was so on edge lately.</p><p> </p><p>She should have known he’d smell her blood, even if it was just a few drops. </p><p> </p><p>As angry as he looked, he'd be thanking her in a month or so. </p><p> </p><p>Though if he’d just give himself a moment to relax, it’d save her a lot of trouble...</p><p> </p><p>Closing the distance between them, she batted her lashes and held her finger close to his lips, “Will you take care of this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze softened, lingering on her own as he took her hand, “How did you manage this?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome bit her lip, trying to think sexy thoughts and come up with a lie at the same time wasn’t easy. “I don’t know...”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched as his tongue swept the bead of blood off the tip of her finger and the sting of the cut ended. </p><p> </p><p>“You are too clumsy to be in a room full of weapons.” A tilt of his lips lightened the dark circles under his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” She grinned, suddenly hopeful again. Fingers ran down the length of his chest and curled into the silk just above his hip. “Are you going to save me from myself?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, catching on. “You know that there are pressing matters to attend to.” He looked tired again. </p><p> </p><p>Catching the side of his face, she stroked a thumb over a smooth dusky-rose cheek stripe. </p><p> </p><p>“Sess, please?” Hot breath eased over the underside of his jaw, “Come to bed with me. Spend an hour with me, away from work.”</p><p> </p><p>“War waits for no one.” Lashes fluttered closed over blue eyes as his firm lips met her temple, “Desire must take a back seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Gods her chest hurt. She clutched the silk of his kimono. “You aren’t at war yet.” The urge to cry burned her throat, “There’s no battlefield. You are home, drowning in a pile of missives, and I am supporting you even though you keep pushing me away.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know war is on the horizon.” His jaw set, “We must be prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>She understood the situation that they were in. Unfortunately unavoidable, war knocked on their door. He'd have to go fight, and as much as she wanted to join him on the battlefield they had a baby to care for. “I know that. I also know that we will be separated for a long time once actual battles begin, so why are you not making time for us to spend together while we are still able? You’re running yourself ragged mentally before the physical stuff even starts. How will you fight after doing this to yourself? How am I supposed to handle you being gone for who knows how long after this for months?”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to keep the hurt from reaching her eyes, she looked at the wall instead of at his stoic face. The face he wore when he didn’t want her to know his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Kagome..."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I am not going to beg you to keep me close.” She stepped back, “I know you are lonely too, even if you refuse to acknowledge it.” Anything but the doom on the horizon.  </p><p> </p><p>Hands took her by the shoulders. Silver strands of hair hid the world as his head dipped low. Lips grazed the shell of her ear. “Come to the study.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She asked, turning her hopeful gaze on him. Looking into the rich amber of his eyes. Heart up in her throat. She’d wanted to rip him out of there, but if going in meant he’d hold her for a little while, she’d do it.</p><p> </p><p>Breath met her lips, the heat of his kiss a fire to drown in after such a long wait.</p><p> </p><p>She trembled in his hands. In an instant he found forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Like a puppy, she followed him into his place of overflowing missives and endless scrolls. </p><p> </p><p>Parchment scattered his short desk, discarded pieces on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Using his index finger, he tilted her chin, forcing another kiss, "It won't be long." </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he left her standing as he took a cushion at his desk and began reading from a wobbly stack as tall as his head. </p><p> </p><p>Skin chilled. She blinked back at him as her heart began to ache. Nails dug into her palms.</p><p> </p><p>Months of pent up frustration burst, "you've got to be kidding me!" </p><p> </p><p>Stomping to his desk, she bent at the waist with narrowed eyes. One hand on each of his shoulders. "Don't think I've given up, Sesshomaru. You are going to give yourself a moment to rest."</p><p> </p><p>Both brows rose beneath his bangs. "Kagome, just wait a few-"</p><p> </p><p>Her hands slammed down on the table. "Don't you say it!" Chest heaved as she stood back up and glared at him. Fists clenched at her sides. "You just stay in here with your missives, thinking about war! I hope you'll find time for your Mate and son sometime before the turn of the next century, because soon you won’t even be home for me to long for from down the hall."</p><p> </p><p>Halfway to their rooms, she found herself wiping tears from her face. </p><p> </p><p>"He's so dense." He didn't seem to be before the world outside had begun to burn. She used her sleeve to dry her face, and more tears slipped from her eyes. "Damnit."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha ran down the stairs, "What's wrong?! What'd the bastard do?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Noth-" Blue eyes glistened with an epiphany. "Inuyasha, I need you to do something for me." </p><p> </p><p>His jaw clenched, voice quiet as he leaned in close, "If that bastard hurt you, I'll kill him." </p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip, "I wouldn't want that, but I'll take a tooth."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," he stepped back and tilted his head to the side. "A tooth? What do ya need a tooth for?" </p><p> </p><p>"No reason!" Lips pinched as she tried to keep the grin from her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Feh, whatever." He shoved his hands into his sleeves, "I don't care why. I'll punch you out a tooth, easy." She could always count on Inuyasha willing to try and kick his brother’s ass, even if they were on the same side nowadays. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Kagome woke to the nursemaid running into her bedchamber. Wide eyes with shrunken pupils. Gray hair frazzled. "Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Suddenly a loud rumble shook the entire structure. Kagome glanced over at the baby. He rolled over and sighed, still asleep, still happy. She didn’t have to murder someone.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd better look out the window." </p><p> </p><p>Pulling her sleeping robe closed, Kagome rushed to see just what had caused the commotion. </p><p> </p><p>Gardens destroyed, trees uprooted, her koi pond somehow empty, Kagome's eyes narrowed at the brothers fighting below. </p><p> </p><p>Weaponless, they were using their fists. Punching each other around her quiet sanctuary. </p><p> </p><p>The moon flowers had been her favorites... She ground her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"Got it!" Inuyasha yelled, just before Sesshomaru knocked him unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>Tilting her head, she eyed her Mate as he wiped the blood from his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Brows rose and she rushed from the room, shouting, “Watch Nishi,” at the startled maid.</p><p> </p><p>Careful to keep check of Sesshomaru’s aura, Kagome dashed down the stairs and carefully walked the halls. She took the main exit and circled the shiro to the back. </p><p> </p><p>The ruined garden looked worse close up. Lips thinned as she passed where her lovely flowers had once grown. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha’s sprawled red form stuck out like a sore thumb beside her now waterless and koi-less pond. </p><p> </p><p>Despite just being knocked out, he wore a dopey grin on his face. Two black eyes. He deserved them for choosing to fight in her garden.  </p><p> </p><p>The fist he’d raised into the air earlier still clutched something, and she had a good idea as to what treasure lay tucked against his palm.</p><p> </p><p>She dropped to the ground. The woman in charge of the laundry was going to hate her for the grass stains. </p><p> </p><p>She grunted as she pried his clawed fingers open, “C’mon... Inuyasha.” Blue eyes glistened as she caught sight of the canine. “Thank the Gods!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good work Inuyasha!” She patted his head.</p><p> </p><p>*^~^*</p><p> </p><p>It took nearly a month for the package to come in. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome grabbed it from the front gate before Jaken, the blabbermouth, could find it. Tucking it inside her kimono and under her arm, she bided her time.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, the baby snuggly asleep with a full belly, Kagome slipped into something a little more comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>The single layer of sheer cream left little to the imagination. She dabbed a bit of red to her lips. Her hair gleamed blue in the slivers of moonlight that poured in from the window. </p><p> </p><p>Lifting up the futon, she took out her secret package. The cloth wrapped parcel held her secret weapon. Slowly, she pulled the twine knot. </p><p> </p><p>The outer wrappings fell away to reveal a silky red sash. </p><p> </p><p>With a squeal of delight, she held it close to her heart. The silk tingled her lips as she kissed it.  </p><p> </p><p>She used it to tie her robe closed.</p><p> </p><p>Excitement fueled her steps down the hall. Leaning against the door frame, she quickly adjusted her breasts. The front of her robe opened just enough to reveal a nice show of cleavage.</p><p> </p><p>Knock. Knock.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru opened the door with dark circles under his eyes. "Kagome, what are you doing awake?" He turned back toward his desk, trudging forward in a way that no one would guess was trudging but her. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't even looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>"You know why." Her voice held the edge of a weapon. Threatening her temper. </p><p> </p><p>The state of the West's affairs taxed their relationship, but he couldn't neglect his duties. </p><p> </p><p>"Kagome you know that there is..." one slender brow rose as he turned her way. "...no time." It didn't matter what words came out of his mouth, his eyes had grown a shade darker and she knew he’d really seen her this time. </p><p> </p><p>Blood boiled. She could almost taste his desire in the air, palpable and heady.</p><p> </p><p>Victory had her buzzing. She'd won.</p><p> </p><p>Stalking toward her prey, she walked her fingers over his abdomen, to his side and arm. Lashes half-mast over lustful blue eyes. He could feel himself drowning. "We will make time."</p><p> </p><p>"Kagome..." After so long, his resolve felt weak. </p><p> </p><p>She kept chipping at it. </p><p> </p><p>On the tips of her toes, taking a handful of his haori, her knuckles pressed into his firm chest as she leaned in and stole a slow famished kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not listening to you any longer. It's time for you to listen to me." Teeth tugged at his bottom lip. Her heart pounded as his groan resounded. "Strip." </p><p> </p><p>She'd be dying to be filled by the end of the night with sounds like that crawling up his throat. Her tongue slid over his skin, and she reminded herself it wasn't about her. </p><p> </p><p>He needed this more.</p><p> </p><p>Holding him close, Kagome whispered, "I'm going to take care of you."</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that my job?” He moved to cup her face. As much as she wanted to feel his touch, she wanted him to relax more. </p><p> </p><p>She pushed his hand away. “Not right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome...”</p><p> </p><p>Diplomacy had forced him to remain locked away in his study, suffocating himself in the stuffy room. He felt obligated. As if putting anything else in his mind would somehow cause them to lose.</p><p> </p><p>She could think of nothing else to ease his fatigued mind, than to take away his control. "Do as you are told, strip."</p><p> </p><p>Both brows rose. Curiosity and lust beat out logic. Quickly he removed each and every layer, watching her appreciative face as he did so. </p><p> </p><p>The scent of her arousal filled his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>He let his clothes fall to the floor. Silk met crumpled parchment.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep focus.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Her fingers worked the knot of her sash, "Now, you will close your eyes and hold out your hands." </p><p> </p><p>As her sash came free and her robe revealed the line of her naked body, she stepped closer and began tying his wrists. "Press your palms together." </p><p> </p><p>Slightly amused, he followed her instructions with his eyes closed, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut, "this flimsy fabric will not restrain This Sesshomaru." Matter of fact, the words only annoyed her. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't see her smirk, "Humor me." For his little comment, she made the knots even tighter than she had planned. "Stay put for a moment."</p><p> </p><p>The swords were in their usual spot. She took Bakusaiga with it's sheath. Holding it to her chest with her arm, she climbed up the ladder that gave access to his personal scroll collection. Once high enough, she wedged it where the shelf met the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, now back up." </p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn’t you rather the desk?" </p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>“As I recall, the desk is a favorite spot of yours.”</p><p>She swallowed the memories that made her slick and achy. “It’s been so long, I’m not sure I remember well enough if it is or not. Do as you’re told.”</p><p> </p><p>His nostrils flared. His smirk widened. “As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>As he backed up, she felt her heart begin to race. Finally. She had waited so long to get to this moment. “Hold your hands up above your head.” </p><p> </p><p>Turning around, he began to protest, “There isn’t enough time for...” As he caught sight of her up on the ladder, sheer robe open, one foot up on a step two higher than the other. He swallowed hard. “We can’t take too much time. Perhaps just a quick-”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kagome ran her fingers up her stomach and to her exposed breast, gently kneading, “I know you want to touch me.” Biting her bottom lip, she tweaked her nipple as she squeezed her breast. “But, I’ve given you so many opportunities to have your way with me, you’ve taken too long.” Her smile had never looked so seductive, “Now you’ll have to earn it.”</p><p> </p><p>Red tinged eyes narrowed, “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Gathering his yellow and purple sash off the floor, holding it in both hands, she let it slacken before quickly pulling it taut with a snap. "Bend down. I’m going to keep you from peeking.”</p><p> </p><p>She loved the sound of his deep chuckle. It’d been too long since she had last heard it. The sound reserved for times such as these. Suddenly she wanted to cry. She wanted to hit him and kiss him and cry. Instead, she pressed her forehead against his. His skin cooled. </p><p> </p><p>The scanty protection of her robe did little to create a barrier between them as she pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding beside her own. Hot breath puffed from his slightly open mouth. Claws grazed her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Resolve frayed. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed her feelings down once again and pressed on. </p><p> </p><p>She’d worked too hard to break down now. Goal oriented. Determined. She leaned back just enough for the air to break most of their contact.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers brushed twin magenta stripes as she used his sash as a makeshift blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” She smoothed the silk over his eyes. “Now, behave, and put your hands up.” She had his attention now. The workload forgotten. The impending war, forgotten. He already looked lighter somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Soft thighs brushed his shoulder as she climbed higher and hooked his wrists on the sheathed sword above his head. "Make yourself a little taller." </p><p> </p><p>He stood on the balls of his feet, feeling his abdomen and back stretch. Each breath felt tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Adjusting the sword, she forced him to remain in the position. "You're being so good now, but you've been so very bad, you'll have to do more to make up for it."</p><p> </p><p>Stomach fluttered as a smirk stole his lips. He looked like he was enjoying himself. "Are you sure you want my hands here, instead of on your skin My Love? My time would be better spent with my face between your legs." He nudged her thigh with his nose, tongue darting out for a taste.</p><p> </p><p>“Sess!” Damn. He had her pink faced. At least he couldn’t see it. "Don't think I'm letting you down, Sesshomaru. No promises of eating me will get you down." Mostly because that was already built into the evening's plans. She stepped down the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you certain, Koi?" In less than a second he'd tried to escape the sash and failed. "What have you done?" </p><p> </p><p>He'd looked surprised for only an instant. The rise of his brows and parting of his mouth had her aching. </p><p> </p><p>With a flex of his muscles, he tried once again to gain freedom, to no avail. "Kagome! Answer me!"</p><p> </p><p>Anger boiled in his voice. She didn't flinch as she stepped off the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>"I had Totosai create the sash." She reached up, caressing the stripes on his face. “Trust me. I'm going to take care of you." Pressing her forehead against his, her lips brushed the side of his mouth, "You're losing yourself, and pushing me away. I need you to let me be here for you. Don't fight me on this."</p><p> </p><p>Hot breath kissed her lips, "Kagome, this is dangerous. Anyone could use this as a weapon against me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, they can't. It's made of the two of us. I'm the only one able to weld it." Her nose dragged along a stripe. She whispered into his sensitive ear, "Just trust me, please." </p><p> </p><p>"Kagome, you know that I've no time for this. Something quick, fine. I cannot accommodate bondage when I'm working on preventing mass casualties." </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed hard, still as she pressed her lips together, "You've been working on preventing mass casualties for months now, neglecting everything else in your life including your wellbeing." Staring at his shoulder, she watched his muscles further tense.</p><p> </p><p>"My priorities are sound."</p><p> </p><p>She pulled the tie of his blindfold. The silk fell to his collar bones. His tired yet fierce gaze staring through her. "The hell if they are. You rarely sleep. You don't join Nishi and I for meals, or walks, or grooming. You are devoting every moment of every day to war. And, don't get me wrong, it is important, of course, and it'd be different if this hasn't gone on for months, but it <b>has</b> gone on months and you need to make time for other things too." </p><p> </p><p>His face betrayed nothing but harsh reality. Hard eyes. Jaw set. "This is about you wishing for more of my time."</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him, heart pounding. Was it? No. "It's not, but would it really matter if that were the truth? Can't I be selfish from time to time?"</p><p> </p><p>"You need to think of those within our territory."</p><p> </p><p>"I do." Her palm trembled over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Not enough." He shook his wrists above his head, "Untie this." </p><p> </p><p>The red sash loosened as she tugged one end, clutching it to her palm. </p><p> </p><p>As his wrists freed, he stalked back to his short desk, and untied yet another missive. As if the conversation ended there. As if he wasn't naked, and she wasn't standing there in lingerie, heartbroken. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes clenched shut. She pulled the sheer robe closed and tied the silk around her waist. She blinked back the tears.</p><p> </p><p>Her nails scraped the molding as she paused in the doorway. Voice quiet, "whatever pedestal you have me on, thinking there's no part of me that could choose your wellbeing, myself, and our son over you sitting in this room getting nowhere with this war, you need to get rid of it."</p><p> </p><p>As she left the room, she noticed Jaken huffing down the hall. He ran toward her. His little legs working hard, the parchment in his fingers as long as he was. </p><p> </p><p>She stared him down, but he didn't seem to see her as he mumbled in his shrill voice, "We could just eat the orphans, that'd take care of the problem..."</p><p> </p><p>Kagome cringed. One word stuck out at her. Orphans.</p><p> </p><p>Something had happened. Her back pressed against the wall. Holding her hands to her chest as her heart throbbed. A million thoughts ran through her mind. </p><p> </p><p>Second guessing herself, she turned back. The rice screen led to the study. Her nails scratched the wooden molding as her fingers curled against it. </p><p> </p><p>She could feel the disarray in his aura. Something had shaken him, and that terrified her. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you." She whispered beside the thin paper. If he were paying attention, he'd hear it. </p><p> </p><p>Back in their rooms, Nishi laid curled around his favorite blanket. The corner between his teeth as he slept. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stroked his silver curly locks.</p><p> </p><p>*^~^*</p><p> </p><p>The blanket lifted, cold air kissed her legs. Warmth pulled her backward. Kagome rolled to her side. Fingers clutched white silk. She buried her nose against the familiar chest. "Sess..." She whispered, half asleep, "am I dreaming?"</p><p> </p><p>“Koi...” He kissed her temple and her cheek, just as he used to when coming to bed late at night. In a daze, she let him sweep her close. Their legs twined. Her toes brushed over the fine hair on his calf. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth, a fond memory, stole any possibility of words as it swept her up in a dance of tongues and heat.  </p><p> </p><p>If it was a dream, she didn't care. Feeling him close again. His hands moving over her body again. </p><p> </p><p>He covered her like a blanket and she drowned in the protective heat. </p><p> </p><p>Soft sounds escaped her open mouth as his lips and teeth found her shoulder. Fingers slipped the silk off her skin. He licked her collar bone and suckled her pulse.</p><p> </p><p>Her nails dug into his muscles. Strands of silver hair kissed her skin. </p><p> </p><p>He moved lower. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands moved up as his moved down. </p><p> </p><p>He made up for lost time, loving every inch of her. Lips ghosted her inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p>She scratched his scalp as she held his head between her legs. Her knees touched behind his neck. Ankles crossed. Back arched off the futon as breathless moans crawled up her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a loud knock on the outer chamber’s door made them both stiffen. Claws bit into their futon. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome cringed as the knocking continued and a telltale whimper escaped the toddler in the nearby crib. </p><p> </p><p>Hot breath met her skin, sending her nerves skittering as her fingers slipped from his hair. “My apologies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sess...” She whispered, his fingers slipping from her hand just as she grabbed them, “Please, don’t go.”</p><p> </p><p>Nishi whimpered again. </p><p> </p><p>“I must.” The comforting weight of Sesshomaru’s larger body left her skin. Air bit between them. She quickly tugged up the sheets, colder than she’d been before he’d come to her. Colder than she’d felt in months. </p><p> </p><p>Slivers of moonlight trickled in through the window. He looked like a ghost, drifting through the room. Past Nishi as he tossed in his sleep. Toward the entrance of the sitting room. He disappeared around the corner. The knocking stopped. </p><p> </p><p>She laid there, staring at the place she last saw him. Her hands clutching the sheets to her chest. Waiting. Hoping. </p><p> </p><p>Nishi began to wail. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome pushed away the covers and tied her sleeping robe back closed. Nishi grabbed fistfuls of her hair, tugging as he nosed her shoulder and neck. Instantly calming. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have to go into the sitting room to know Sesshomaru had gone, but she looked anyway. Door closed. Room undisturbed. As if he’d never come at all. </p><p> </p><p>Nishi whimpered as she rubbed his back. No trace of her Mate but the chill on her skin and the empty pit in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>*^~^*</p><p> </p><p>Days passed. Carpenters were installing shutters to each window under the guise of brisk fall winds approaching, but she knew better. </p><p> </p><p>She walked Nishi to the old ballroom that'd been set up as a school for the Noble's children. Today the younger children would be finger painting.</p><p> </p><p>Turning into the room, she gave pause. Nishi let go of her hand, and darted inside.</p><p> </p><p>Usually only a handful of children, the room was now full. Rows of children stretched across the large open space. The two teachers were walking along, asking for names and jotting them down. </p><p> </p><p>Without asking, Kagome knew that her kind-hearted Mate had brought the orphans into the shiro. </p><p> </p><p>Each child wore new silks. They were clean and each had a comfort object, well Sesshomaru's definition of a comfort object, beside them. Real swords and war fans for the older children. Wooden swords for the younger boys, cloth fans for the younger girls. Nishi stood beside a smaller brown haired boy, comparing their nearly identical wooden swords.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned back against the wall, watching.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Jaken feeding in another child from the other entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Catching him before he could leave, she cornered the annoying kappa. "Jaken."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I have a job to do, you know! Get out of my way!" He tried to duck but she blocked him in.</p><p> </p><p>Jaken has always been such a hard person to like. </p><p> </p><p>She held out her arm, "Answer me, and then you can go."</p><p> </p><p>"I have no time for questions, you silly woman! I have to get back to Lord Sesshomaru!" His voice grew more shrill with every block to his escape.</p><p> </p><p>"When will Sesshomaru be taking a trip to the onsen?" </p><p> </p><p>Jaken narrowed his eyes, "My Lord has no time for frivolities such as onsens!"</p><p> </p><p>Kagome deflated, "of course he doesn't." She stepped out of the kappa's way. "You may go."</p><p> </p><p>Jaken grimaced but kept his beak shut as he escaped.</p><p> </p><p>She watched him go. His little legs a mile a minute as he waddled up the stairs toward the study where her Mate held himself hostage over some misguided notion that it made him a more productive leader.</p><p> </p><p>She could only imagine how dark the circles around his eyes had become. He hadn't slept in at least a fortnight. </p><p> </p><p>If he didn't leave the room though, what could be done?</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looked back over her shoulder. One of the girls had cut her finger on a sharp fan point. </p><p> </p><p>It got Kagome's mind turning.</p><p> </p><p>*^~^*</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared at the chicken scratch written by one of his generals. The letter listed items missing from their last supply shipment to soldiers stationed at a village to the south.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his face and narrowed his eyes. The items missing were not ones that would change the outcome of battle. </p><p> </p><p>Wading through useless information to find tidbits of vital details seemed to be all that he could currently do. </p><p> </p><p>War remained on the precipice, however both he and the leader of his enemies were trying to prevent it. The problem happened to be factions split and hiding in both their territories, trying to incite violence. </p><p> </p><p>Like fighting a hydra, killing one group did nothing but cause further disarray and more dissent. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair. A headache buzzed in his skull. His scalp tingled from the high blood pressure that came with endless stress.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes. The missive dropped to the pile of useless information on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Shoulders stiff, he rolled them and rubbed his neck. </p><p> </p><p>With much noise, Jaken entered the room to light another incense. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru could barely smell it anymore. The same smell day in, day out. He had only realized it the day Kagome had nicked herself on one of his daggers. The scent of her blood overpowered-</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snapped open. He stood up from his desk in one fluid motion. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome's blood filled his nose and with it a million thoughts came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>His heart hammered in his chest. Blood pounded in his ears. His eyes filled in with red. </p><p> </p><p>The scent came stronger as he moved through the near empty shiro.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, tilted his nose, and sniffed, somewhat perplexed. </p><p> </p><p>His claws curled around the edge of the paper door. It slid open and the scent of her blood hit him full force. </p><p> </p><p>It drew him in. </p><p> </p><p>Steam rendered the room barely visible, but he could smell her still. Scant drops of blood. </p><p> </p><p>He caught her around her waist and grabbed her hand from behind. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought it'd at least take you another minute," she teased. </p><p> </p><p>Not amused in the slightest, he showed his displeasure with a grim thin frown and a glare. "Did you hurt yourself just so that I would come?"</p><p> </p><p>Her deep eyes softened as she looked at him from over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, you didn't give me much of a choice. I'm not going to sit idly by while you waste away in the study."</p><p> </p><p>"Kagome..."</p><p> </p><p>His grip loosened, and she turned in his arms. Her soft body warm and inviting. </p><p> </p><p>Longing ignited. He wished to ease it, but it'd mean ignoring other duties. Life and death vs comforts.</p><p> </p><p>He took her finger and brought it to his lips. "This was much too drastic." He licked the small jab and kept her hand near his face. Nuzzling the flesh of her palm. </p><p> </p><p>He kissed the inside of her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"Never do this again."</p><p> </p><p>Emotion welled up in her chest. She touched the side of his face with her free hand, "I'll never do it again, on one condition."</p><p> </p><p>His brow piqued a moment before he frowned, "I could venture a guess."</p><p> </p><p>She let go of a breath. "And you'd likely be right."</p><p> </p><p>"Kagome..." He regarded her. The love and determination in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She stroked his cheek, "Just give me enough time to get you taken care of. Stiff shoulders don't swing a sword very well."</p><p> </p><p>His jaw tensed beneath her hand, "It takes more than a shoulder to swing a sword, Koi."</p><p> </p><p>"You're in luck, because I could definitely take care of all the other parts of you as well." Grinning, her eyes gleamed, and she began untying the sash at his waist. </p><p> </p><p>Layers of kimono slid off his shoulders and on to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes locked. Passion knotted his stomach, every slip of fabric and brush of her fingers unraveled it. "You may have me until sunrise." </p><p> </p><p>Her lips kissed the tips of his fingers, careful of his claws, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>He caught her check and stroked the faint blush there. As he leaned down to kiss her, she pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>"Later." She whispered, "There will be plenty of time for that later."</p><p> </p><p>She tugged the knot of his hakama and his pants fell to the floor. Semi hard, his naked cock caught her attention. Teeth dug into her bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru smirked. "As you wish." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Her lips were wicked as she grinned back up at him.</p><p> </p><p>She removed the only piece of clothing that she happened to be wearing. </p><p> </p><p>The long red sash. Lush and silky. She slipped it over his wrists and tied it tight. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes. Feeling her power take hold. The hum of her energy bound him as an extension of herself. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard. His insides swam. His heart pounded in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>The essence of her worked through his veins in a warm promise.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, looking back at his beautiful and strong life partner, he wondered if she could see how vulnerable she had made him, and how safe he felt allowing her this control. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps she could. There were tears in her deep blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She pressed her lips together and looked away, wiping her eyes with the pads of her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>They were still damp when she took him by the hand. "Come here."</p><p> </p><p>"Kagome," he nuzzled her hair and kissed her temple, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather I hold you for a while?"</p><p> </p><p>A soft sad smile tilted her lips, "Another time." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Tonight, I just want to take care of you."</p><p> </p><p>His warm gaze regarded, "What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can take care of me next time."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" They grinned at one another, "there will be a next time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully." </p><p> </p><p>Hands tied, the sash didn't stop him from teasing her thigh with the tips of his fingers as they walked. </p><p> </p><p>A sharp inhale. She swatted at them again and again. </p><p> </p><p>They came to a large table covered in his favorite foods. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands took his hips, and she had him stand in front of a cushion, "You will sit here."</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?"</p><p> </p><p>"What does it look like? I'm going to feed you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to feed me?" He smirked with a tilt of his head, "I'll only allow it, if you sit on my lap."</p><p> </p><p>"My love, I will be the one giving orders this evening." Kagome gave him a push.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't budge, instead he slipped his arms over her head and brought her close. "But, will I listen?" </p><p> </p><p>"If you know what's good for you." She bit his lip as he tried to kiss her. "Now, sit." </p><p> </p><p>He licked the sting, and allowed her to duck out of his hold. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome eyed him warily as she walked around the spread. Wondering if she could follow through with the plans of the night without giving in.</p><p> </p><p>He made it very hard not to. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting, completely bare save for the red sash around his wrists. She could just eat him up. </p><p> </p><p>Sucking in a breath, she steeled her nerves before coming close to him again. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, as she sat on his lap sideways with her legs draped over one of his thighs -not the way he'd wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Her smooth skin, a teasing comfort. He draped his arms back around her. </p><p> </p><p>Soft breasts caressed his chest as she leaned close to feed him. "There." Hot breath caressed his jaw, "Not so bad is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hn." He grunted, allowing her the small pleasure of being right. Indeed it was not so bad. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the bowl in her lap only contained one last juicy piece of fruit. She offered it to him with her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He took it like a starving man. </p><p> </p><p>Her nails curled against his shoulders as she pressed herself close. Allowing them both a small reprieve. </p><p> </p><p>Deep and slow. The way he kissed her made her want to cry. As if her very soul crawled up to her lips to touch his. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled back, eyes half mast as he looked back at her. Gaze just as lust filled. His hands splayed against her back, fingering the edges of her hair. </p><p> </p><p>"We could continue..." God that voice. He laid all his need out on the table. </p><p> </p><p>Nuzzling, she kissed his skin, "Don't worry, we will continue this in a little while. -Don't look so dejected, I promise you will enjoy it." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I will, but I'd rather be enjoying this instead."</p><p> </p><p>Her laughter filled his ears for the first time in a long time. Not realizing how much he'd missed it, the thought sat with him as she had him lay on a futon beside the hot spring.</p><p> </p><p>Heavy with minerals, he breathed in the warm humid air. </p><p> </p><p>She grinned, "You need to roll over."</p><p> </p><p>"Is this not where you intend to have your way with me?" </p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to wait and find out." She winked,  "just do as you are told."</p><p> </p><p>"I enjoy making you blush." His deep laughter made her ache in so many ways. Both arousing and melancholy. "As you wish."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you do," and him saying so only made her face redder. "I'm going to put your hands over Bakusaiga." </p><p> </p><p>His brows rose, "When did you retrieve Bakusaiga?" </p><p> </p><p>Kagome tapped her lip with her index finger, "I refuse to reveal all my secrets."</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, "As long as you do not reveal them to any other, fine." </p><p> </p><p>She'd stabbed the sheath into a cracked stone, unable to think of anything else that could remotely take him trying to set himself free, if it came down to it. </p><p> </p><p>Sweeping his elegant silver hair out of the way, she took a moment to admire the view. </p><p> </p><p>Smooth skin over hard muscle. His toned back, ass, and legs just waiting for her to touch them.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers itched to feel him up. It'd been far too long, not counting their recent sleepy late night encounter. She really needed to feel him, wide awake and alert.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Sesshomaru turned his cheek against the soft futon and watched as she lined up different oils. "What do you plan on doing to me?" </p><p> </p><p>Pressing her lips together in concentration, she carefully read each label, searching for the perfect one. "I'm going to give you a massage." </p><p> </p><p>"You are this determined to get me to relax?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am." She perched between his legs and</p><p>rubbed her hands together, hot oil dripping.</p><p> </p><p>Warm drops hit his ass, dripping over the taut skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Just where are you massaging?" </p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Sesshomaru. You're tensing up." Firm hands slid up his skin. She pressed deep, kneading as she brought her fingers back down. His glutes were tight, and she couldn't deny wanting to give his ass a squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned, "Relaxing would be easier if you untie me."</p><p> </p><p>She grinned, "It's not happening, quit asking." </p><p> </p><p>If she let him free, he'd take over, and that was precisely his problem. He needed to relinquish control. </p><p> </p><p>A light slap made him hiss, "Just be quiet and let me do what I want."</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed his misgivings and closed his eyes, "You may proceed."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I planned on it." She ran her knuckles up and back down along the shape of his muscles. As she carefully worked out the knots, euphoric sounds escaped him. "Terrible?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." He paused to swallow a moan, "It is actually quite enjoyable, continue."</p><p> </p><p>"Good." She preened, biting her lip as she touched him to her heart's content.</p><p> </p><p>She moved into a sitting position low on his back to reach up higher. Warm oil coated his skin. Glistening as she ran her hands over each tight muscle.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru hissed, bending his knee and shifting his thigh open to allow more room for his aching erection. </p><p> </p><p>Her legs spread around his hips. He'd swear he could feel her desire gliding over his skin. Hot and needy. And what he'd give to ease the ache he knew she must feel there as her hands moved up his body. </p><p> </p><p>She laid on top of him. Barely balanced with the slick oil beneath their naked flesh. Her lips met his left shoulder, kissing softly as she touched herself above him. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel her stroking her clit as she clutched his bicep, her mouth drawing gasps from his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Teeth dragged along his pulse. She licked his ear, "Shall you over?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," the guttural plea left him.</p><p> </p><p>She nipped the lobe of his ear, "Is that a demand, or are you asking?" Licking, she added, "Do you need me as much as I need you, Sesshomaru?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." He growled, shaking the damn sword. His knuckles pale as he clenched it. </p><p> </p><p>"Please?" She whispered, teasing. </p><p> </p><p>"Please." </p><p> </p><p>Fingers moved up from between her legs and she slid them over his hip. She kissed the side of his head and nuzzled his cheek, "Promise you will still cooperate once I lift your wrists from Bakusaiga?"</p><p> </p><p>His jaw was tense as he closed his eyes and quietly stated, "I will cooperate."</p><p> </p><p>"That's my Big Dog." She giggled as his cheeks flushed. </p><p> </p><p>Slipping off his back, she perched beside him and lifted his wrists back over Bakusaiga. </p><p> </p><p>Obediently, Sesshomaru moved on to his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Shift lower on the futon." She instructed, and pressed her lips through a grin as he did so. "Arms above your head."</p><p> </p><p>As she slipped the knot of the sash back over his sword, his abdomen stretched tight.</p><p> </p><p>Standing above him, her breasts peeking from behind her long black hair. Skin glistening from massage oil. He sucked in a breath and resisted the urge to ask her to ride him.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down, her nails ran the length of his ribs, "Uncomfortable?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not there." His cock bobbed with a flex.</p><p> </p><p>A soft blush ignited her cheeks, and she grinned, "That is to be expected. I'll try not to leave you uncomfortable for too long." </p><p> </p><p>She bent over in front of him, gently swaying her hips from side to side as she pretended to look over the oils once again. </p><p> </p><p>His groan made her ache.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there it is." She picked up the one she'd planned on using all along, and stood above him with one leg on each side of his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Red tinged eyes glowed back up at her. She licked her lips. "I'm not sure where to sit, I wouldn't want to make you more uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"Kagome!" He growled, "get on my-."</p><p> </p><p>"-No." She shook her head, her breasts moving from side to side with the effort. "You aren't ready for that."</p><p> </p><p>"I am."</p><p> </p><p>"No." She grinned as she sat just above his groin. The hair low on his stomach tickled her inner thighs. "Here is good."</p><p> </p><p>"Kagome..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Look how tense you are." She poured the hot oil through her fingers. It dripped to his navel. The sensitive skin over his lower stomach twitched. </p><p> </p><p>"You are the reason I am tense." </p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes gleamed as she stared back at him. Fingers swept through the oil along his chiseled abs. </p><p> </p><p>She moved upward. Kneading. Teasing. His hard nipples, too fun to ignore. She gave each a firm stroke of her thumb. </p><p> </p><p>An answering hiss. </p><p> </p><p>Watching him twitch and groan at the touch of her fingers, it satisfied in a way she didn't realize she craved. </p><p> </p><p>Crawling up, she pressed her chest against him. The heat of his body seeping into her skin. </p><p> </p><p>She kissed his neck. His jaw. One smooth pink stripe.  </p><p> </p><p>Smooth thighs pressed against his erection.</p><p> </p><p>Her breasts slick against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Sounds she'd never heard him.make before slipped up his throat. She kissed him soft and slow, controlling every slip of their tongues. </p><p> </p><p>"I need inside of you." He sounded breathless through kisses.</p><p> </p><p>She pressed harder against him. Pinching a nipple as she nipped his lip, "Let me relieve some of that tension."</p><p> </p><p>Kissing down his body, she settled between his legs. His cock red with a pulse all its own. She held it in her hand and gave it a light squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart pounded as his neck went back with a gasp. </p><p> </p><p>Her insides quivered. </p><p> </p><p>She rubbed the top over her soft lips, back and forth. "You need inside of me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Gods, yes." He could barely look at her like that. His head heavy as his body reacted with every silken caress.</p><p> </p><p>His cock twitched in her hand. Thick and solid. </p><p> </p><p>As she opened her mouth and took him inside, she let out a moan of her own. He filled her, and she lived for the sounds he made. Every pulse of the large vein against her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Wet heat enveloped. She closed her lips around the base of him. Taking him in so deep she couldn't breathe right. Swallowing around him.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped as she came back up, her throat suddenly sore. She zeroed in on his favorite zones. Her tongue teasing in ways only a lover could know.</p><p> </p><p>She massaged his balls as she played with his cock until he begged.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Kagome..." Red eyes stared into her own, "You know where I need to cum."</p><p> </p><p>She shivered. </p><p> </p><p>Without further torment, she happily obliged. </p><p> </p><p>Moving over his body, she slid his cock between her legs, up and down, painting his tip with her slick heat. </p><p> </p><p>He cursed. He trembled. </p><p> </p><p>His hips bucked upward as she positioned him to glide into her tight wet vagina.</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed her own breasts as she rolled her hips. Eyes locked on his. </p><p> </p><p>It'd been so long, she could feel the built pressure nearing release already. </p><p> </p><p>Muscles tensed and released. Her inner walls milking his cock as she cried out his name. </p><p> </p><p>Her movements felt jerky as she continued through sharp bursts of euphoria.</p><p> </p><p>She laid against him. One palm flat on his abdomen. She took him by the back of his neck and stretched to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>Everything fell into that kiss. All her frustration and love for him, and his for her. Solid and whole. As he filled her with his seed, they kept on kissing in an endless need.</p><p> </p><p>She reached up, tugging the red sash free from his wrists. His large hands took her against him.</p><p> </p><p>As they loved and made love, the connection between them reignited. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome held onto him past the first light of the sun. His lips on her skin and his hands taking hold wherever he desired. </p><p> </p><p>His nose ran along her neck and he whispered softly, "I will make time daily."</p><p> </p><p>"For Nishi and I?" She questioned, running her nails deftly over his back. </p><p> </p><p>"For my family." He kissed her face, making a path to her lips, "I will not deny myself of you any longer."</p><p> </p><p>"Never again, hmm?" Her arms twined around his neck and she grinned against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"The risk of you kidnapping me is too great." He chuckled through plucks of lips.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, "Count on it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>